Jack Harkness (s2)
=Captain Jack Harkness= Pre-Game History A former Time Agent turned intergalactic conman, his outlook on life was changed when he met The Doctor, a time-traveling alien who crosses time and space, helping as many people as he can along the way. Killed by Daleks in the year 200100, he was resurrected by The Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler's alterego when she absorbed the time vortex. Problem was, she couldn't control the power, so when she brought him back, she brought him back forever. Having become immortal, he ran the Torchwood Institute office in Cardiff, Wales, monitoring an active rift in time and space while waiting for the Doctor to show up again. Once he found the Doctor and got the answers he sought, he decided to return to Cardiff and stay on at Torchwood, leading the team that had become his new family. Personality Flirtatious and outgoing with an extremely fluid sexuality, he also has a darker side and will not hesitate to take lethal actions against someone/thing he feels is a great threat against innocent people. He's compassionate, passionate and has a great depth of knowledge that comes from his extensive travels and extremely long lifespan (he's already lived for nearly two hundred years - and that's not counting the 2000 years he spent buried alive). In-Game History When Jack first arrived in Bete Noire, he thought it was a trick of the Rift and attempted to phone Ianto Jones. Ianto (who had been in Bete Noire for quite some time) answered, and was surprised to hear from a Jack that still ran Torchwood and considered himself to be dating Ianto. Ianto explained the situation to Jack and brought him back to his own room at the Creepy Gothic Mansion, where Jack stayed, living with Ianto, until they were forced to acknowledge how far apart they'd grown between Jack's point in his timeline and Ianto's and between Ianto's arrival in Bete Noire and Jack's. Ianto asked Jack to move out, though the two men remain friends. Jack moved into The Villa, owned by his good friend Damon Salvatore. By then, Jack was already working for the Bete Noire Fire Department, which he continues to find extremely rewarding, despite some of the more staggering disasters he's been on the front lines of, such as the attacks on The Sanctuary and The Magistrate's Tower. Shortly after he and Ianto broke up, a conversation with his friend Malcolm Reed turned into them agreeing to a date. They've since developed a strong relationship that has withstood some very difficult times, including Malcolm being kidnapped and brutally assaulted by Thomas Hawkins, who spent Malcolm's captivity impersonating him so accurately, that Jack, too, was fooled. Jack has been spending his time since rescuing Malcolm devoting his energy to helping his partner heal in any way that he can. At the beginning of April 2012, Bonnie McCullough was killed. On April 2, Jack sent Malcolm to Safe Haven for the sake of his safety, as Damon was on a vengeful rampage in the wake of Bonnie's death. Malcolm's friend Trip, influenced by Thomas' manipulative rhetoric against Jack, staged an intervention that night involving Malcolm's closest friends and coworkers to convince him to leave what they felt was an abusive relationship. Malcolm didn't return to The Villa the next day, instead going off on his own to consider his life and his options. He and Jack didn't speak again until April 7, when Malcolm sent him a message to let him know he was safe and still thinking things over. Diana invited Jack to stay with her for a while. On April 12, Malcolm ended things officially by sending Jack a message over the Network. Since then, Jack has continued his work at the community centre (but in a closet he's adopted for an office instead of the one he shared with Malcolm) and is still working as a fire fighter. In mid-2012, Hope Summers disappeared and Jack, who had been acting Chief when Hope was away, took over as Fire Chief in a permanent capacity. Category:CharactersCategory:PCs